Love goes beyond the grave
by Mushawuff
Summary: First DP fanfic...rated T for character death. A heartbroken Danny goes into the Ghost Zone to look for Sam's wandering spirit. DxS


Disclaimer: I do not own DP…

The boy ran down the pavement, his heart heavy and his features twisted in strong emotion. Not bothering to dodge around the puddles gathered on the floor, the latter had his flares quickly soaked, but he didn't care, he just kept to his pace and continued to sprint, regardless of the heavy sleet. The cold drops fell mercilessly onto the young boy's forehead, merging quickly with his tears, accentuating their size before sliding ff the halfa's flushed cheeks.

The air was sultry and cold…just like how he felt inside. His heart felt as if it had been impaled, impaled by the circle of thorns that ensnared the poor, pulsating organ. Those tears, warm and salty, escaped the safety of the latter's eyelids, continuously falling to the ground. A sob escaped his slightly parted lips, its undertone wreathed with bereave and agony.

His pace gradually slowed to a desolate saunter as he approached FentonWorks, or in other words, his home. His feet pattered slowly up the short flight of stairs and ran past the slightly ajar front door.

His first instinct was to flee upstairs to his room and cry his heart out, but curiousity overtook grief, and instead of pelting up the stairs, he ambled slowly down into his father's lab. The Portal was wide open, and the luminous green glow it emitted was gently calming, yet interesting, as if beckoning the ghost child to enter it.

The emerald glow had bathed the vicinity a pure light green, making the Portal look even more inviting. He soon gave in.

A sapphire ring appeared around the boy's waist, before dividing itself into two and heading off in different directions, resulting in him changing from Fenton to Phantom. The ghost then plunged himself into the glowing, green world on the other side.

He floated around aimlessly in the Ghost Zone, suddenly wondering why his sixth sense had made him want to come here in the first place. More tears began to form in his neon green orbs as he recalled what had happened earlier on: His best friend's demise. No, she wasn't his best friend. He had loved her, so much that he would give up anything just to be with her. Fate had been cruel; it had let death toll upon her at the tender age of fourteen. It didn't even give him a chance to tell her those three words, that very phrase that he had kept bottled up in the abyss of his heart for so long.

The tears fell swiftly from his eyes, tumbling into space as he continued. A soft sound, a mixture of heartbroken and desperate sobbing reached his ears. Curious, the boy whipped around cautiously and followed the voice, his muscles bunched and a wary gaze held in his eyes.

The latter floated on as the grieving cries grew steadily louder. His pristine white hair occasionally brushed against his forehead as the halfa stared wearily around the vicinity. The ghost boy then cast a halfhearted glance at the many floating obstacles and portals below him.

A lone, feminine figure was accommodated on one of the many floating objects in the area, her face in her palms as her tears of angst trickled straight down her arms and landed softly in the knee-length black and green paid skirt which rode on her hips. The girl was outlined in a tolerable shade of green, which confirmed the fact that she was dead, and in other words, already a ghost. The ghost boy stared in awe and disbelief at the crying girl.

Could it be? The latter thought. It had to be!

He cautiously approached her, watching in silent curiousity as her sobs grew louder and her tears flowed faster.

It was her. And it did confirm that she was dead.

A short, icy gust of breath escaped his lips, namely his ghost sense as he took his position beside her. She seemed to have noticed his presence, for she had looked up at him.

And once she did, they lunged at each other, pulling the other into a tight hug, simply relishing nothing but each other.

No words were spoken, for their very action told a thousand words. Because sometimes, love does go beyond the grave.

Press the nice shiny bluish button below and you'll get a cookie. :D

Flames and constructive criticism accepted, I know this isn't very good, but I still hope you guys liked it. :P


End file.
